<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lehrer by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593708">My Lehrer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask'>Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Father Figures, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Mentor/Protégé, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brocken Jr. gives Jade a pre-game massage ready for his match. </p><p>Little did either realise it would lead to first-time sex . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade | Jaeger/Brocken Jr. (Kinnikuman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Lehrer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade blushed.</p><p>The towel was soft against his skin. It fell to just above his knees, while hanging so low as to reveal a dusting of blond hair from belly button to groin, and – the longer he stood – the more he feared that the towel might tent and betray his arousal. The water from the shower still dripped from his slicked back hair, while his toned muscles glistened with moisture. He was exposed. A cool draught through the dressing room brought goose-bumps to his flesh.</p><p>He made his way to the massage table with a quick pace, as he kept his head down and hunched over to try and hide his twitching member, and climbed onto the table with great speed, before shoving his flushed face into the hole. A relieved sigh escaped him. The soft cushions of the table were cold against him, enough to provide an instant distraction. It helped to keep his arousal at bay, along with the hard table that provided an obstacle to any ‘movement’, and he half-closed his eyes with the tension slowly easing from his muscles.</p><p>A low chuckle came from beside the table. The soft footsteps moved around the table, until a pair of black boots came into sight, and Jade – licking his lips – tried to push back impure thoughts . . . <em>form-fitting uniform, sharp eyes, authoritative aura </em>. . . he was strong, in command . . . he could <em>own</em> Jade if he wanted. Jade swallowed hard. Every breath came out in short and shallow pants, while he fidgeted where he lay against the cool leather.</p><p>“You seem tense today,” tease Brocken.</p><p>Brocken took a body of massage oil from the side, and proceeded to pour it into his hands, as slowly he rubbed it between his palms to warm the liquid. The pre-match massage was a standard part of training and work-outs; a way to build trust between trainer and fighter, and a way to work out any knots or kinks that could become a hindrance. It was a routine they had shared a thousand times since his childhood, and yet – for some reason – lately every time felt like the first time. Jade struggled to still his racing heartbeat. His mouth ran dry.</p><p>“You – You make me nervous, <em>Lehrer</em>,” whispered Jade.</p><p>“I do? Why is that, my boy?”</p><p>The hands came down upon his upper back. They pressed with a firm touch, working their fingers deep into his muscles, and wringing a long groan from his lungs, as they played with his nerves and set his body aflame with their warm caresses. Jade almost melted into the table, as he allowed those callused fingers to penetrate the knots on his shoulder. They moved in relaxing patterns, tracing over every inch of flesh on his shoulders and upper back, before they stated to go down lower . . . lower . . . <em>lower</em> . . . they stopped just short of the hem of the towel.</p><p>“I – I have been . . . having impure thoughts about your hands?”</p><p>“About <em>my</em> hands? Hmm, what about my hands?”</p><p>“About them touching me . . . caressing me, stroking me . . . <em>using</em> me.”</p><p>Brocken chuckled again. He moved around to the foot of the table, before this time taking a leg into hand and working out the calf with a great deal of familiarity. He said nothing in rejection, but nothing in acceptance either, and allowed Jade to stew in his nervousness, while his long fingers would so slightly higher every time, before dipping back with a quick retreat. They moved like the tides of the sea, getting closer and closer to his thighs, even as each time they would pull back as if in fear of being burned . . . it was a testing touch . . .</p><p>He was clearly giving Jade time to withdraw consent, but the fingers were bringing such pleasure to him that he just wanted to scream out: <em>‘take me’</em>. They edged to the lower hem of the towel, before sneaking underneath the fabric, and finally brushing against the underside of his buttocks, where – arching his back – Jade clawed at the table. He left small scratches against the leather, as he panted fast and hard, and licked at his lips, before catching sight of himself in the mirror.</p><p>“Is that good, son?”</p><p>Jade was flushed all over. He was arched on the table, naked save for his towel, and now covered in a thick sweat that ran down his cheeks, while his blown pupils struggled to focus on the debauched sight of his wanton body . . . he bucked against the table. There would be smears of pre-come against the towel and table, but he could no longer care . . . he wanted more, <em>needed</em> more, and Brocken was visibly sporting a barely concealed erection in turn.</p><p>It strained against the green fabric, so much so that Jade wondered whether he was even wearing any other layers, and the visible outline of the thick shaft showed that it was a worthy length, with a decent girth behind it to make it one worth taking inside him for the first time. He prayed that Brocken would do it . . . that he would be the one to take his virginity. Brocken pulled away the towel from his waist, so that his perfectly round buttocks were on full view, and – without any hesitation – worked into his gluteus muscles with slow and sensuous strokes.</p><p>“It’s so good,” gasped Jade. “It’s so fucking good, <em>Lehrer</em>.”</p><p>Jade dropped back down onto the table. He writhed against the leather, while he licked and toyed with his lips, and his hands opened and closed in a rapid succession, as he gasped and panted and mewled against the touch of his mentor and father-figure. Brocken kept his hands mostly to the muscles, but sometimes those callused fingers would dip into the crack, before they parted the two cheeks and exposed his winking hole. They would then return to the ‘massage’, only to return to sliding along his crack, and each time they would get closer to his hole.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Lehrer</em>, please. Please, oh god . . . it’s so good!”</p><p>The finger brushed lightly along his hole. He arched his back to breaking point, pressing so hard against the table that his erection was able to free itself, where it slapped hard against his happy-trail with a small smearing of pre-come on blond curls. The finger of the other hand brushed this time. They moved one after the other, so that there was the strangest and fastest stroking motion over his hole, which was desperate to be filled . . . he blinked back tears of arousal, as he tried to buck into the hand. He needed more. He needed to be fucked and filled to breaking point.</p><p>“Hmm, are you a dirty boy, Jade?” Brocken licked at his lips. “Do I need to teach you a lesson? I could clean you inside-out, maybe push my fingers inside you and see how dirty you <em>really</em> are, but . . . no . . . I think you need to be punished. You’re so naughty. You let yourself get so dirty, baby, oh so dirty . . . my naughty little boy. I think you need a spanking, <em>ja</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Ja, Lehrer</em>! I’m your naughty boy! Spank me! Spank me hard!”</p><p>“You have been thinking impure thoughts about your Lehrer. Did you think about how your pretty pink lips would look around my cock? Did you think about how my come would feel as it spills out of your swollen hole? Did you think how I would fuck you senseless?”</p><p>Brocken slapped him hard on his buttocks. It was hard enough to leave a handprint on otherwise pristine skin, marking it red . . . marking it as belonging to <em>Brocken</em> . . . Jade cried out, while he bucked hard against the table, and purposely crawled up onto his knees. Brocken spanked him again while hissing out: <em>‘naughty boy, naughty’</em>. He struck over and over, while the two cheeks turned rosy and burned with a beautiful pain, one that had his cock twitching against his stomach and spurting with small bursts of pre-come. Jade remained obediently on all fours.</p><p>“I know thought about nothing else,” confessed Brocken.</p><p>He pulled a handle on the table. It dropped so that Jade’s winking hole was at crotch level, while he pounded and slapped at those two cheeks, and on and on it went, as Jade could only force out incoherent sounds: <em>‘uh, oh, ah, ah, oh god, ooh’</em>. It stung so much, but a good sting that made his nerves come alive with pleasure he never thought possible. Finally, the spanking stopped. He mewled at the loss, before feeling a trickle of liquid on his lower back . . . <em>lubrication. </em>It seeped over his sides and dripped onto the table, before Brocken moved the bottle down . . . down . . .</p><p>The liquid was soon seeping over his crack, where a free hand pushed a finger lightly at his hole, and slowly . . . with great care and deliberation . . . it pushed inside him. Jade held his breath. He instinctively tightened, even as Brocken whispered to him: <em>‘relax, baby boy’. </em>The first inch or so seemed to meet the most resistance, forcing Brocken to pull out his finger to coat it especially in lubrication, but once the first inch was breached the rest was exceptionally easy to invade.</p><p>It followed the natural curve of his body, pushing against every squishy internal ridge. Jade finally let loose a low breath, as he felt that finger inside him . . . warm, hard . . . he was filled in a place that he never thought would be filled, with a great deal of trust given to the man that raised him. He squirmed against the invading digit . . . it was strange; neither good nor bad. It simply rolled and rotated within his inner channel, before a second one was slowly pressed inside with exceptional ease, as he instinctively pushed out to make the penetration easier.</p><p>“D-Daddy,” cried Jade. “Please!”</p><p>Brocken spread his fingers into a scissors-motion. He kept them wide apart, allowing his insides time to adjust, and simply kept them there . . . <em>still</em>. Jade threw his hands over his mouth, he kept them pressed there as if he could forcibly push the words back inside, and now his buttocks were all the most on show, as his chest and face pressed down onto the table. He struggled to hold back his choked breaths and racing heart, as he cursed letting slip the word so easily: <em>‘Daddy’</em>. A low laugh escaped Brocken, who spanked him hard with his free hand.</p><p>“Say it again, son,” ordered Brocken.</p><p>Jade chanced a look into the mirror, as he saw the devilish expression of his mentor. It was beyond sexual; Brocken was spanking him over and over, while wriggling in a third finger inside his hole, and he was being worked inside and out, with each spank distracting Jade enough for the fingers to move in or out accordingly, as they slowly fucked him with a rhythmic motion. They reached his prostate with relative ease, with one finger curling purposely to crook against it and apply a steady pressure, and that feeling – <em>‘oh, Jesus, fuck!’ </em>– was beyond intense.</p><p>It left him crying and groaning; he clenched the edge of the tables, until knuckles turned white, and clawed at the underside of the table, as Brocken finally pounded him hard and fast with three slicked fingers, until it became almost senseless and violent. He was being finger-fucked by his teacher, with loud squelching and squirting noises as the massage oil-cum-lubricant was forced obscenely in and out of his wet hole. He locked eyes with Brocken in the mirror and gasped:</p><p>“Please, <em>fuck</em> me, Daddy.”</p><p>“I always knew you’d be a slut for Daddy,” teased Brocken in a breathless voice. “You open up like you were made for sex, my boy . . . I can’t wait to feel you around my cock, as I break you in and fill you up. Will you like that? Do you want Daddy to breed his bitch?”</p><p>“I – I need you, Daddy. Make your little boy into a cum-whore.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re too perfect, Jade! Too perfect . . .”</p><p>Brocken spanked him again. This time, he pulled out his fingers. It left Jade feeling empty, so much so that his walls clenched around the ghostly fingers, and he bucked back in search of more, as he chanted out like a mantra: ‘<em>please, Daddy, please, please, please’</em>. A spank came again. It brought a high-pitched cry from him. He struggled to focus his blue eyes on the reflection, but he could hear a metallic zipper being lowered . . . fabric bunching . . . Brocken was lowering his trousers to free his erection. He was erect for Jade!</p><p>“Oh, Daddy,” squeaked Jade. “I’ve been such a naughty boy. You will punish me, won’t you? I – I want it so that I can’t sit for a week . . . so that your come leaks out of me, and every time I move I feel that sweet sore spot of where you were inside me. Punish your baby. I love you so much, Daddy. I just want to be yours, no one else’s . . . I’m your son . . . your boy.”</p><p>“<em>Scheisse, </em>you’re such a sexy little bitch.” Brocken spanked him again. “I wish you’d made your feelings clearer sooner . . . I would have gladly fed my baby boy Daddy’s schlong. When we get home, I’ll claim you in every room, on every piece of furniture, in every position . . .”</p><p>“Daddy . . . <em>oh, oh God . . . </em>p-please, please fuck me!”</p><p>Brocken cursed. He pushed in to the hilt.</p><p>There was no time to adjust. It rammed in fast and hard, filling him with the most perfect cock, which seemed to spread him almost to bursting point. He was at that perfect state. If the girth was any more, he would be split in two, but if it were any less then it would not be enough . . . this told him: <em>‘I am man enough to make you feel it, and man enough that I could break you if I chose, but I chose instead to make you mine . . . take you, claim you, and own you . . . it’s my cock that had you at my mercy. Now . . . beg for your daddy, slut’.</em></p><p>Jade looked at his reflection, as drool seeped out from the corner of his mouth. He saw his father-figure behind him, with one hand grasped bruising-tight against one hip, while the other spanked him once . . . twice . . . <em>thrice</em> against his cheek, all while balls deep inside of him. He stared with unfocused and half-lidded eyes at the figure they both made, while sweat dripped over red-hot skin and soaked onto the table below, as he stuck awkwardly to the leather.</p><p>“Daddy,” gasped Jade. “Oh God . . . <em>Daddy</em>!”</p><p>He clenched his inner walls around that member, feeling it hot and strange inside of him, like velvet around a steel rod, and he rocked a little against it, where he felt the unfamiliar friction and the press of the weeping head against his prostate. A second slap seemed to make the cock move from inside him, almost like a small vibration, and once more his hands were over his mouth, as he let loose a stream of pornographic sounds . . . <em>‘fuck, fuck, fuck’</em> . . .</p><p>Brocken needed no prompting. He fucked in earnest. It was hard and fast, built from years of repressed lust and love, and the sound of balls slapping against buttocks echoed out about the dressing room, marked by the occasional spanking . . . <em>spank  . . . ‘cry for Daddy, boy’  . . . spank . . . ‘that’s right, you’re Daddy’s bitch now’</em> . . . the friction was so delicious and hot, stopping only for the occasional reapplication of lubrication, and soon Brocken was bent forward, bracing himself on ageing arms on either side of the youthful body, as he pounded away.</p><p>Jade rocked back in perfect time, as he choked on saliva. The pleasure was building and building inside him, bubbling away deep in his veins, and his heartbeat raced so strong that it blocked out all over sounds, until even his constant cries and German words were replaced only by pants and beats and slaps. He squeezed faster and tighter around that invading cock, with fluttering motions borne out of sheer instinct, and his whole body trembled with a struggle to hold himself up, as his cock spurted more and more pre-come at an astounding rate, and finally it was too much.</p><p>The orgasm ripped through every muscle . . . <em>‘Oh God, Daaaaady!’ . . . </em>he tightened like a vice around that red hot cock, while every nerve was alight with a fiery ecstasy, and – with eyes rolling back in his head – screamed until his voice ran hoarse and heart threatened to stop. He lost all breath. He lost all senses. There was only the brilliant nirvana that had him seeing stars, as his cock shot ropes after ropes of hot come over his chest and table, reaching as far as his neck.</p><p>“Oh, my boy,” gasped Brocken. “My beautiful baby!”</p><p>Brocken rammed in to the hilt. He was surprisingly quiet as he came, simply pressing his nose and lips to the smooth skin between two shoulder blades, and emptied out his balls deep inside his student, as he coated those soft inner walls with white seed. A few choked sounds forced their way out from his throat, as he bucked a couple of times while still shooting seed . . . it seemed never-ending, threatening to fill Jade to uncomfortable levels . . . everlasting bliss . . .</p><p>Finally, with heavy pants, he pulled out his softening cock. The come leaked out from the sides of the swollen and bruised rim, where it seeped out of the twitching hole, and – each time Jade clenched or pushed – more would trickle out like from a faucet . . . it dripped down his thighs. It marked him as belonging to his Lehrer . . . his <em>daddy</em> . . . the creamy white liquid was a reminder that he was a slave to the cock of his master, and he wanted <em>more</em> . . . Brocken half-fell upon him, with his hot breath panting against him, and his arms on either side of his torso. Jade gasped:</p><p>“Care for a second round, Daddy?”</p><p>He looked at Brocken in the reflection. Brocken cursed. He practically dragged himself from the massage table, as he stripped down with impossible speed, and his body – sagging in places, wrinkled in others – was amazingly in otherwise pristine condition. It would take time for him to get hard again, but Jade suspected that it wouldn’t be a problem . . . the way he prompted Jade to roll over with a spank – before eyeing Jade’s hardening cock – spoke of some upcoming fun . . . a bout of oral to help the younger man out, before Brocken was ready to go again . . .</p><p>“I’m always up for more when it comes to you,” promised Brocken.</p><p>Jade smiled. It would be a long and <em>hard</em> night, indeed . . .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>